


Проблемы с химией

by Katrinos



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дрейк нашел способ сделать урок химии более интересным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проблемы с химией

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Problems In Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35117) by stttmsbwa. 



> Бета: Halisa aka NaVi  
> Переведено на ЗФБ-2013
> 
> Протоны и электроны написаны с ошибками, т.к. и в оригинале Дрейк их неправильно произнес.

Никто и никогда не сможет заставить Дрейка полюбить учебу. Он твердо уверен, что никакой смысл, никакая логика - _ничего_ \- не сможет оправдать посещение института.

Учиться? И кому нужны знания, полученные в институте?

Нравиться алгебра? Никому не нужна алгебра.

А английский? Да никому не пригодится эта чепуха.

А еще и химия. Даже Дрейк знал о вреде химии.

Потому что в ней не было никакого смысла. Некоторых элементов даже не существовало. Преподаватель не позволял ничего взрывать. И к тому же предмет включал в себя еще и математику. Надо было касаться всяких химических веществ, которые потом обязательно пачкали джинсы.

А еще и тот факт, что…

\- Дрейк! Прекрати! Я пытаюсь читать.

Дрейк нахмурился и придвинул стул ближе к Джошу. Тот сидел наклонившись, придерживая голову руками, и с напряженным видом пытался сконцентрироваться. 

\- Почему ты читаешь? Пара еще не началась.

Джош снова шикнул на Дрейка, но все же пробормотал:

\- Сегодня может быть контрольная. Надо повторить.

Дрейк закатил глаза и повернулся посмотреть на зашедшего в класс профессора.

\- Итак, сегодня мы посмотрим кино. Уберите книги, мобильные телефоны и любые другие отвлекающие вещи. Материал фильма _будет_ на следующем тесте. И я посоветовал бы вам смотреть внимательно.

Джош быстро закрыл книгу и сунул ее в сумку, занял место и уставился в телевизор у доски. Дрейк приподнял бровь, посмотрев на Джоша, и не сводил взгляда с него даже тогда, когда выключили свет и начался фильм.

Джошу понадобилось около пяти минут, чтобы понять, что Дрейку стало скучно, поэтому он и сверлил его голову взглядом. Нахмурившись, он строго посмотрел на брата.

\- Прекращай. Лучше смотри внимательно.

Дрейк тут же придвинулся еще ближе, задевая ногами чужой стул.

\- Ага. 

Вздохнув немного раздраженно, Джош вернулся к просмотру, буквально приклеившись взглядом к светящемуся экрану телевизора, который рассказывал ему что-то о протанах и электринах и о других глупых и неважных вещах, которые совершенно ничего не значили.

Скользнув рукой под чужую парту, Дрейк медленно добрался до бедра брата и слегка прошелся пальцами по нему вверх. Джош тихо пискнул.

Его сердитый шепот, казалось, должен был отпугнуть Дрейка, но только, увы, сподвиг к дальнейшим действиям.

\- Убери руки, Паркер! _Руки!_

Пытаясь не засмеяться, Дрейк продолжил пялиться на Джоша, который старался смотреть только вперед. Дрейку понадобилось всего три секунды, чтобы добраться до чужой ширинки.

Резкий вдох Джоша подсказал Дрейку, что он нашел _удивительный_ способ сделать химию намного интереснее.

\- Даже. И. Не. Думай.

Но Дрейк и не думал. Он делал. 

Быстрым движением он расстегнул и приспустил джинсы брата, пальцами ненадолго задержавшись на швах и металлической застежке, а затем осторожно проник дальше.

Джош вздрогнул, когда Дрейк схватил его через боксеры, но сумел сдержаться от возгласа. Желание противостоять чужому напору куда-то испарилось, если Дрейк хотел сделать это, то Джош не собирался его останавливать.

Широко улыбаясь, Дрейк смотрел, как менялось лицо брата - от шока до возбуждения, от страха до желания, когда он не спеша гладил его член. И как каждое поглаживание заставляло его лицо искажаться от боли и удовольствия. Вскоре Джош закусил нижнюю губу, борясь с необходимостью стонать, кричать, давать указания и выкрикивать имя Дрейка.

Решив, что хорошего понемногу, Дрейк убрал руку на мгновение (Джош чуть не хрюкнул разочарованно), только чтобы снова вернуть обратно, но в этот раз под резинку чужих боксеров.

Забывшись, Джош ахнул и тут же застонал. Профессор сразу отыскал в темноте источник шума и сморщил нос в направлении Джоша.

\- Николс, какие-то проблемы?

Дрейк продолжил двигать рукой, скользя пальцами вверх и вниз, вокруг и везде, где только можно. Джош попытался справиться с дыханием, прежде чем ответить.

\- Не-е-е-е-т, сэр. Отли-и-и-и-ичный фи-и-и-льм. 

Профессор глянул на него в последний раз и вернулся к просмотру. Дрейк лукаво улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы прошептать Джошу на ухо:

\- Проблемы, Николс?

И, грубо сжав член, ускорил темп. Джош прерывисто дышал и вяло мотал головой.

\- А мне кажется, что проблема есть, Николс.

Быстрее, еще быстрее. Джош схватился за край стола, и все его тело задрожало. Бедрами он начал подмахивать руке брата, из-за чего его стул заскользил по полу.

\- Кончай, Николс. Давай. 

Джош чуть не застонал прямо в классе, но только открыл рот в немом крике, когда Дрейк лизнул его в ухо.

_\- О, Боже. Дрейк._

Оргазм был быстрым и сильным, ослепив Джоша на мгновение, поэтому он уронил голову на парту. Рука Дрейка продолжила движения, пока Джош полностью не кончил, вздыхая и бессвязно бормоча какую-ту ерунду при этом.

Смеясь про себя, Паркер вытащил руку из трусов Джоша и вытер о его же джинсы. Уголком глаза он заметил, как Крейг (или Эрик. Или это был Крейг? Ох, подождите. Вот теперь они оба смотрели) поглядывал с любопытством. Дрейк помахал им другой рукой и улыбнулся.

А Джош после уткнулся лицом в парту до конца фильма и до того момента, пока профессор снова не включил свет.

\- Мистер Николс, это урок, а не тихий час. Советую вам быть более внимательным в следующий раз. 

Дрейк засмеялся и встал со своего места:

\- Да, мистер Николс. Будьте более внимательны в следующий раз. 

Все что Джош смог сделать, так это еле поднять голову и сердито посмотреть на него, хотя его лицо было покрасневшим, а глаза слишком шальными.

И Дрейк подумал, что, возможно, химия не так уж и плоха.


End file.
